


Lifetimes of Longing

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: A/X musings, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Xena POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: Sometimes the longing hit her in the middle of smoldering hot nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: Xena’s POV, really, anytime towards the end of the series. Obviously, as with all my X:WP stories, it’s pro the side of an A/X romance. Really, I apologize, because it’s a complete drabble, and it’s wretchedly short! Sorry!
> 
> Dedications: Still the same people it’s always been dedicated to. Especially to Illy, LK, Tali, and everyone who I still see online, as that’s not many anymore.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: April 5th, 2004

Sometimes the longing hit her in the middle of smoldering hot nights. Hot, searing want bringing with it all the pain of guilt like a knife wound to her gut.

Not often anymore, only on those nights when every animal was up, the ground was hard with rocks, and the light snores of her traveling companion were far from comforting. No, not often, but there still, a reminder. She wondered if she could admit it, now that it was long past, said and done.

Sometimes her whole being ached for him, all of him. She missed him; even the darkness, even the danger and the parts of herself that she still fought so hard against. She’d fought so hard against him because she was fighting herself.

And if she’d let him in, what would he bring out in her, what could she let herself become, she was afraid-- She was afraid. Afraid of herself and how well he knew her. That he’d get her to let go, to stop fighting herself.

What would come out of her then? She didn’t know, and that was what had always scared her.

They’d been so wonderful together; done such horrible things together… She’d changed but he never did, she’d been so convinced until… too late.

So many lifetimes ago; so many regrets later.

Still, sometimes, at night, when she was the only person up… she missed him. Yearned for that one-in-a-billion chance that they never really had.


End file.
